A conventional water guiding duct positioning structure for the valve seat of a water faucet, as illustrated in FIGS. 10 to 12, comprises a valve seat 50 installed into the bottom portion of a water faucet, wherein the valve seat 50 has at its top portion a vertically placed through hole, the through hole is connected with two water guiding ducts 51, and the water guiding ducts 51 are for connecting to two water inlet tubes 60 with one for cold water and another one for water. The bottom portion of the water valve seat 50 has a through hole 52 which is for interposing a locking bolt 53, and the locking bolt 53 is placed at the same side of the two water guiding ducts 51 and is in close proximity to the two water guiding duct tubes 61. The center portion of the locking bolt 53 has a fixing slot 531 with a depth of about half of the diameter of the locking bolt 53, and the fixing slot 531 is used for holding a fixing pin 54 interposed from the bottom of the valve seat 50, and the fixing pin 54 restricts the locking bolt 53 to rotate within a range of about 180 degrees as a result of the positioning effect of the fixing pin 54. In addition, the locking bolt 53 has at one end a “-”-shaped adjusting member 532 which allows the locking bolt 53 to be rotated with the assistance of an applicable tool. Further, the locking bolt 53 has at its center portion two arc-shaped slots 533 that are located at the same side of the locking bolt 53, with each positioned to fit one of the two water guiding ducts 51. When the locking bolt 53 is rotated to allow the two arc-shaped slots 533 to face the two conduits 51, the arc-shaped surfaces of the arc-shaped slots 533 fit the outer peripheries of the water guiding ducts 51, which allows the water guiding ducts 51 to function at its fully open state as the locking bolt 53 is not pushing the water guiding ducts 51 thereby reducing the functioning radius of the water guiding ducts 51. However, after the locking bolt 53 is rotated in a preset direction for about 180 degree, the center portion of the locking bolt 53 is rotated to a position that a portion of the locking bolt 53 occupies the space that was originally occupied by the outer peripheries of the water guiding ducts 51, therefore the locking bolt 53 pushes against the water guiding ducts 51 to shift to one side and this contact functions to stabilize the positioning of the water guiding ducts 51. The water inlet tubes 60 each has a connector collar 61 at its top end that connects to the water guiding ducts 51 which are located at the bottom portion of the valve seat 50, and the connector collar 61 has an enlarged positioning edge 611 at its top end, which is further connected with a plug connector 62. The plug connector 62 has a concaved ring slot 621 that is located at the outer periphery and is in close proximity to the opening, and the ring slot 621 is equipped with an O-ring 622 to avoid potential water leak. Further, the plug connector 62 has at its outer periphery an arc-shaped concaved position limiting slot 623 that is located below the ring slot 621, therefore as the plug connectors 62 of the water inlet tubes 60 are inserted into the water guiding ducts 51 of the valve seat 50, the positioning edge 611 of the connector collar 61 and the bottom surface of the valve seat 50 become engaged which restricts their mutual dislocation, and the outer periphery of the locking bolt 53 is also interposed into the arc-shaped position limiting slot 623 of the plug connector 61 as illustrated in FIG. 13 for stabilization. The above-mentioned connection structure allows the lock or release of the arc-shaped concaved position limiting slot 623 of the plug connector 62 of the water inlet tubes 60 by rotationally operating the locking bolt 53 with the a “-”-shaped adjusting member 532.
However, the conventional water guiding duct positioning structure as described above has multiple technical problems in practical uses as listed below: (a) as the water inlet tubes 60 are inserted into the water guiding ducts 51 and the locking bolt 53 is placed into the through hole 52, a tool is need to adjust the a “-”-shaped adjusting member 532 to achieve the positioning between the arc-shaped positioning slot 623 of the water inlet tubes 60 and the locking bolt 53 by rotating the locking bolt 53, this process of rotational adjustment is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and is difficult to perform within a limited space this is available underneath a washing table; (b) the locking bolt 53 resists as a straight line against only one side of the arc-shaped positioning slot 623 of the water inlet tubes 60 and does not provide a full circle stabilization to the water inlet tubes 60, therefore the contact area is rather limited and only one small portion of the water inlet tubes may be involved in the stabilization, and as water flows within the water inlet tubes 60 the force generated by the water pressure may cause the water inlet tubes 60 to dislocate and as a result the opening of the water inlet tubes 60 may be moved away from its expected position and causes water leak.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved water guiding duct positioning structure to overcome the problems of conventional water guiding duct positioning structure as described above.